


Serial Killer

by Carmenet



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Choking, M/M, Top Craig Tucker, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenet/pseuds/Carmenet
Summary: Kyle Broflovski decided to escape from another same dumb and boring night party to take a break, accepting the invitation of Craig Tucker. While just wandering around the quiet streets feeling nothing to do, Craig suddenly kissed him.A Cryle fan fic.Just got the idea from Lana Del Rey's song Serial Killer. So actually nobody is gonna to die in the story. Just a title.Written in Chinese.正值十几岁的荒诞年纪，即使身处在南方公园这样的单调小镇里，也可能发生很多出乎意料的事情。比如Kyle Broflovski发现自己是一个同性恋，再比如在一个无聊乏味的聚会夜晚与Craig Tucker一起逃离。题文无关，取自Lana Del Rey同名歌曲。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 听歌脑出的混乱爱情片段，逻辑和剧情都不存在的。  
\- 题文无关，取自Lana Del Rey同名歌曲。  
\- 含有脏话粗口。

舞池上方的灯光忽闪明灭，晃动在大厅中央喧嚣蹦跳的嘈杂人群中。鼓点分明的乐声震耳欲聋地从各个方向响起，混杂着人群中不时传来的喊叫与哄笑，震得人血液上涌耳膜生痛，仿佛能听到自己突突的心跳声。  
Kyle Broflovski缩在没人注意的昏暗角落里，把手揣进口袋，有些坐立难安地盯着这帮刚刚结束期末考试的混蛋同学。  
这是Kyle数月以来第一次踏入这样的聚会厅。面对这群肆意发散青春期荷尔蒙的男男女女，不免有些手足无措。自从升入高中，他就很少参加朋友们的彻夜派对。毕竟，他有一位一直希望他能够子承父业的律师爸爸，以及一位流着泽西血的犹太妈妈。  
不过，这毕竟是期末考试结束的当天，因此家长们都默许了这一行为。Clyde饶有兴致地带领大家提前申请布置好了场地，几周前就轮流通知了每一个人。一切都如预料般完美，只是当Kyle游离于人群之外，开始无所事事地拽着自己外套上的绒毛时，他内心终于升起了一股莫名的烦躁。  
音乐、酒精、每个白痴都可以靠在一起搂搂抱抱的夜晚——为什么每一场派对都如此大同小异。不过仔细想来，这些年南方公园的一切都不过是大同小异。屋顶上依旧是终年不化的积雪。同样的一群人一级一级相伴着升入同样的高中。一件又一件乱七八糟的破事。  
但也有一些与过去不同的地方。  
Kenny交了不少男朋友以及女朋友，彻底成为了他们之中性经验最为丰富的人。Cartman倒是没怎么变，每天和Kyle例行公事一般相互辱骂，再偶尔提几个百万创业计划，把笨蛋成年人们骗得团团转。Craig和Tweek分开了，不再需要为了小镇心血来潮的政治正确而继续敷衍下去。只是Craig就此彻底成为了同性恋，经常能看到他和他的高年级男朋友一起堂而皇之地站在学校角落里抽烟。  
至于Stan……好吧，他几乎也没怎么变。偶尔和Wendy分手，各自去找新的男女朋友，再偶尔地分手，彼此重新在一起度过一段恩爱的时光。  
细数下来，不少细微变化悄无声息地发生在了这群小镇孩子们身上。而在这之中，最为不同的一件事是。  
Kyle Broflovski，一个大体上中规中矩，家教严格，热爱学习，从未想过违背任何常规观念的品行兼优的犹太男孩。  
他发现自己是一名同性恋。

一首歌结束，重新响起的乐声更加轰鸣。密闭的室内空气似乎更加滞涩了，Kyle头疼地揉揉脑袋，扶着墙站起来。  
他决定去后院吹吹风。  
踏出昏暗闷热的大厅，四周立刻安静了不少，清冷的晚风扑面而来，让Kyle昏沉的头脑一瞬间清醒了许多。  
宽阔而昏暗的后院此时也已经站了不少人，只有花架和围墙上零碎地挂着几串彩灯，在黯淡的夜色中影影绰绰。树底下摆着几张桌子，上面堆满了饮品与零食。人群三三两两地分散，各自交谈或饶有兴致地凑在一起看热闹，也有情侣在阴暗的角落里搂在一起悄悄的接吻。周围不时有人来人往，男孩们甚至在后院放了一个装满水的充气游泳池，互相推搡着脱光上衣跳进去，引得边上围观的女孩子们咯咯直笑。  
Kyle停下脚步，看着他们争先恐后地跳进冷水里，然后再冻得哆哆嗦嗦地爬出来。一个接一个。扑通。扑通。扑通。水猛烈地喷溅到周围人的身上，女孩们的笑声更响亮了。  
无言地看着这堆笨蛋朋友，Kyle叹口气移开了视线，接着便看到了Craig Tucker。  
依旧是一副百无聊赖的脸，一个人远远地坐在堆满饮品的长桌边，懒懒的趴在前面的椅背上，手里拎着个没喝完的易拉罐。眼神和平时一样直勾勾的，面无表情地盯着远处的人群，像是游离在喧嚣之外。  
Kyle想了一下，朝Craig走去。

“嘿，帮我拿一罐啤酒。”  
像是对思绪被打断略有微词，Craig面无表情地抬头看了他一眼，给他拿了一罐樱桃可乐。  
“喂，我要的是啤酒。”被他这幅冷淡的态度无端波及，Kyle有些恼怒地强调。  
“你成年了吗。”依旧是毫无波动的平板声音。  
“你不是也没有吗？”  
“那你抽烟吗？”  
“啊？”Kyle一时没能反应过来，“不抽，怎么了？”  
“那不就行了。”  
“……”  
无视身旁站着的男孩不满的目光，Craig继续懒洋洋地趴在椅背上，抬手慢悠悠咽了一口啤酒。  
这个混蛋。  
“Fuck you Craig. ”  
Kyle愤怒地朝Craig比了一个中指。  
Craig举着易拉罐比了个同样的手势回敬。  
Kyle索性不再理他，拉了张椅子坐在Craig边上，把目光转向人群。  
他看到Stan又一次地酩酊大醉地踉跄在人群里，被起哄着再一次向Wendy告白，Butters和Clyde不嫌事大地在一边围观。这位自己的好朋友六七年来一直与儿时的女朋友分分合合，纠缠不止。算上与其他女孩们的短暂恋爱，这应该是Stan Marsh这辈子以来开展的第二十段美妙爱情。  
正当Kyle漫无目的地盯着草地上晃动的人影出神，一阵突然爆发的哄闹声打断了他的思路。他抬头望去，看见Kenny笑嘻嘻地站在院子的侧门边，领着一小群人大摇大摆走进后院。随着这群人走近，Kyle辨认出了他们的身份。  
天啊，Kenny竟然找来了一群脱衣舞娘来助兴。  
Kyle看着这位好友熟络的和为首的女人交谈，明白这大概又是找他的什么男朋友女朋友联系到的人。甚至这其中就可能有他的某一任女朋友。大部分女人优雅地扭动着进了前厅，剩下两三个人懒懒的靠在后院的角落，随着隐约的音乐声扭动着身子，不时主动找身边的学生们攀谈。  
而这几位之中竟然还有一个男人。  
后院的议论声更加骚动了，Kyle目瞪口呆地看着赤裸上身的男人面不改色地站在女人们中间，娴熟地扭动着同样的舞姿。男孩们发出低低的嘘声，女孩们脸红着交换着悄悄话。  
“喂，白痴，给我们女生一点尊重啊。”不知道是谁的声音在人群后适时地响起，随后爆发出一阵夹带着口哨与鼓掌的哄笑声。气氛迅速恢复了热烈，Kyle回过神来，视线仓促地在后院人群中轮流扫过，最终停留在角落中最显眼的高个男人身上。  
虽说是男人，但其实也不过二十来岁，是个肌肉紧实的高挑年轻人。身材挺拔，腹部平坦。黑发，真像是Stan。不对，这个人还要更高一些，其他方面也不尽相同。不同于四分卫好友经年累月在阳光下晒出的微深的肤色，这个年轻人的皮肤更像是一种终年不见日晒的不健康的苍白，大概也与他常年的工作地点有关。至于其余部分——Kyle的视线由下而上缓缓移动着——结实有力的小臂，曲线好看的背部肌肉，突出的锁骨与之上随着吞咽微微抖动的喉结。黑发。不，这不像Stan Marsh。这更像是另一个人。  
更像是……  
Kyle下意识地转头看向身边的Craig Tucker，正好对上黑发男孩直勾勾盯着他的目光。  
先前手中的易拉罐早已不见了踪影，Craig搭着椅背的手里随意地夹着一只燃了一半的烟，就这么毫不掩饰地注视着他，眼神穿过烟幕，清醒又直白。灰白的烟雾慢悠悠地从他的指尖升起，混入夜色的朦胧暧昧，拉出一条狭长翻滚的线弥漫在脸侧，模糊氤氲看不出表情。  
没来由的，Kyle一瞬间觉得Craig已经保持着这个姿势一动不动地盯了自己很久很久。那种异样端详而审视的目光，仿佛是在寻找着什么，想要把自己从内而外完全看透。  
就像是暴露在了什么猎食者的目光之下。  
操蛋的黑发。  
“干嘛。”他心里有些发毛。  
Craig继续面无表情与他对视，终于在Kyle忍不住准备破口大骂之前开了口，“想要出去走一走吗？”  
“？”  
没等他反应过来，Craig就已经干脆地推开凳子起身，把桌子上的烟盒打火机塞进兜里。他转身站在Kyle面前，与他只隔着一步，比同龄人高出许多的身影遮住了身后晃动的光影。“你去不去？”Craig抬起手吸了一口烟，低头看着Kyle。语气一如既往地平淡，听不出邀请或是不耐烦。  
“当、当然。”这份居高临下的无形压迫让Kyle莫名有些拘束，他拖着凳子向后摇晃着站起，拉开两人之间的距离。“去。”  
Craig若无其事地点点头，转身顺手在桌上拿了两罐樱桃可乐，给他递了一罐。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 听歌脑出的混乱爱情片段，逻辑和剧情都不存在的。  
\- 题文无关，取自Lana Del Rey同名歌曲。  
\- 含有脏话粗口。

两人沉默着并肩走在深夜寂静的空旷街道上，四下无人，只听得见彼此零散的脚步声。夜风微寒，偶尔会有风卷着废纸片划过地面的声响，老旧的路灯远远地投下几片昏黄。  
此时，在这份异样的安静中，Kyle Broflovski智慧的大脑正在飞速运转，试图搜索出这些年来与右边这个该死的哑巴为数不多的共同话题。  
Craig Tucker，他们这群同龄玩伴中最早正式出柜的同性恋，性格消沉，令人扫兴。养着一只小肥豚鼠，并在四年级时拍过同样傻逼的广角动物纪录片。总的来说是个目中无人的恶劣混蛋，平时也不过是走廊与食堂里的点头之交。  
Kyle清了清嗓子，选择了最常规的话题来打破这份令人尴尬的沉默：“所以……你觉得聚会怎么样？”  
“就是那样。”Craig依旧盯着道路前方，听起来兴致缺缺。“一场无聊的重现。同样的一群人聚在一起，说一些已经聊了一百遍的垃圾话题。抱在一起接吻打炮。”Craig顿了顿，眼角瞥了一眼路边，“再抱着垃圾桶和流浪汉一起吐在路边。”  
他们缓缓地经过了一只凌乱翻倒的垃圾桶，Kyle顺着Craig刚才的视线方向，用余光扫了一眼，看到了早先不知道是谁呕吐过后干涸的污迹。  
即便他的观点与Craig大致相同，但一路走在这样单调平板的声音边，Kyle还是觉得自己都一同变得消沉了。“所以你找我出来只是因为聚会实在太无聊了吧。”  
“你是这么想的？”Craig看了他一眼，没有回答这个问题。  
Kyle感到有些莫名其妙，聚会上Craig盯着他的眼神又再一次浮现在了脑海里：“不然是什么？”  
Craig没有说话，只是吸了口烟示意他继续往前走。Kyle在心里暗骂一声，认命地跟了上去。

他们漫无目的地走过了一个街区，无所事事地游荡在夜晚的街头。在经过又一只垃圾桶时，Craig顺手把抽完的烟屁股碾进了烟灰缸。没过多久，他又从口袋里摸出一只烟，熟练地低头点燃，深吸了一口。Kyle忍不住偏过头看着他娴熟的动作，察觉到这份欲言又止的目光，Craig挥了挥手中的烟，扬眉示意。Kyle摇了摇头。  
“怎么。”  
“我只是在想，你父母一个月给你多少零花钱，才让你有钱买这么多烟？”  
“我有自己的经济来源，Kyle。”转头望向身侧男孩好奇的眼神，Craig耐心地解释道，“我摄影，给杂志社供稿，有时也帮别人拍照。每个月赚的不多，但也足够维持基本开销了。”  
Kyle惊讶地瞪大了双眼。哇哦，摄影。真没想到当初那个傻逼动物视频还有这样的作用。  
“再者，我也不是每分每秒都在抽烟。我只有无聊的时候才会抽。”Craig继续说着。  
“但是你几乎每分每秒都会觉得无聊。”  
“是啊。”Craig长吐出一口烟，赞同地点点头。  
只言片语间，一开始的尴尬与陌生感逐渐消退。突然间Kyle觉得面前这个人也没有之前以为的那么讨厌了。  
一阵冷风刮过，他不由自主地朝身边人的方向靠拢了一小步，仿佛这样就能抵御深夜中的寒意。摄影。竟然是这个。没来由的，Craig这不为人知的一面一直在他的脑海中挥之不去。恍惚中想象着那双冷漠的眼睛透过镜头注视着的方框内的微型世界，想象着高个男孩苍白而有力的手稳稳端住沉重的相机，手指灵活而慵懒地搭在镜头上，调整焦距，挪动镜头。他想象着握住这双手时略微冰凉的触觉。他想象着——  
“你是同性恋，对吧。”与此同时，Craig突然开口了。  
“啊？！你在说什……”思绪被突兀的拽回现实，Kyle的大脑一瞬间“轰”地一声被炸开，差点被自己绊倒，猛的转头看向Craig，发现对方只是面不改色地盯着路前方，根本没有在看他。  
“你是怎么……操，不对，你为什么会这么觉得。操。操。”Kyle只觉得自己的脸颊正在迅速的升温，说不清是因为愤怒还是羞耻。心脏正在剧烈地跳动，大脑一片混乱，感觉四肢都有些不协调了，下一秒就要立刻宕机在原地。于是Craig用一脸看白痴的奇怪眼神转头看着他，仿佛他问了一个人尽皆知的问题：“看到你看那个裸男的眼神就知道了。”  
妈的，差点忘了这人是个基佬。基佬们都有能迅速发现同类的基佬雷达。  
一时间，Kyle只觉得五雷轰顶，大脑一片空白。这个人看出来了。妈的，这下所有人都会知道，他，Kyle Broflovski，是一个彻头彻尾的同性恋了。  
他眼前浮现出了Stan惊讶的脸，女生们在角落中的窃窃私语，以及Eric Cartman，这个该死的随时等着看他笑话的白痴。光是想到这个名字，Kyle仿佛就已经看到了一百个Cartman围着他从早到晚地大唱犹太人与基佬之歌，再告诉他见到的每一个人，Kyle是一个变态娘炮。  
他不禁在风中打了个寒颤，感到一阵微妙地眩晕：不行，绝对不能让其他人知道这件事。  
Kyle强压下心底的混乱与惊慌，开始认真思考要不要把Craig揍一顿以防止他回去之后乱说。但依照一直以来听到的传闻，如果两人真的打起来，自己应该才是被打爆在地上的那个人。  
于是他故作镇定地调整了一下呼吸，半威胁半没底气地小声开口：“你不会说出去吧。对你没有好处的。”  
“……”Craig不说话，白了他一眼，似乎懒得理他。  
这份捉摸不透的态度令Kyle有些慌乱了：“我不知道你是怎么看出这件事的，但是不准把它说出去。”  
“其实没什么大不了的，你也是同性恋。”  
Craig依旧一声不吭地抽着烟，任他在耳边没完没了地喋喋不休。Kyle心中愈发不安，音量也不自觉地有所提高：“Craig，我警告你，要是你敢说出去——”  
听到这Craig终于不耐烦地啧了一声，把烟蒂扔在雪地上用靴子碾灭。Kyle立刻噤声闭嘴，一阵烦躁涌上心头：这下麻烦了，不该把这个混蛋惹生气的。  
他转过身面对着Kyle，低头看着他，路灯昏黄的光晕浅浅地照在他脸上，这时Kyle才发现Craig的一双深色的眼眸甚是好看。没等他胡思乱想完，Craig就一把拉住他的手臂，把他用力按在路边的石墙上，无视Kyle吃痛的惊呼声，掰着他的下巴深深地吻了下去。  
Kyle惊讶地瞪大了双眼，大脑一片空白，只能机械地感觉到自己唇上的一片柔软与湿热。  
片刻后他终于反应过来，开始用力地挣扎，试图挣脱出压在他身上的人的桎梏。“呜！”嘴唇上传来一阵刺痛，手腕被紧紧地扣住。察觉到身下人的挣扎，Craig不满地在他嘴唇上用力咬了一口，原本按着他下巴的手上移，转而捏住了他的脸。  
Kyle感到有些呼吸不畅，紧闭着嘴，对着Craig怒目而视。见状Craig离开他的唇，看着Kyle在夜色中都分明可见的通红的脸，低低地轻笑了一声。继而饶有兴致地改变着手中的力度，低头看着面前男孩越来越滚烫的脸在自己手中被揉来揉去，像面团一样被捏成各种嘟起的形状。  
Kyle的脸变得更红了，愤怒的皱起眉，抬起手就要一拳向Craig打去：“操你……呜！”  
Craig轻而易举地扣住了那只手，重新吻上了Kyle的唇，用力捏住他的脸强迫他张开嘴，一条柔软的舌便乘虚而入，探入犹太男孩温热的口中。Kyle僵硬地抵抗着，Craig便不依不饶，难得温柔耐心地舔舐着他敏感的唇齿细处，引导着他进行这个对他而言还过于青涩的吻。一手安抚地放在男孩的脖颈，适时地揉捏着，感受着身下紧绷的身体逐渐变得柔软，不再抵抗，接着一双手颤抖着放在了自己的肩上。  
Kyle顺从地闭上了眼，开始回应这个吻，主动探出自己的舌头。  
Craig搂着他的腰，收回了前有的温和，转而强势而粗暴地在他口中肆意妄为，按着他的后脑勺不断加深着这个吻，强迫他仰着头被动地承受着一切侵入与掠夺。Kyle艰难地抬起头，手指紧紧扣在Craig肩上，有些呼吸困难地感受着这个野蛮而富有侵略性的吻，用力回应着这份激烈的唇齿纠缠。  
烟味。衣服外套上的洗涤剂味。酒精淡淡的苦涩味。樱桃可乐甜腻而古怪的香味。  
有些微窒息的眩晕感。被咬破的嘴唇有点疼。  
但并不讨厌。

经过一个漫长而难舍难分的深吻，Craig终于把他松开，紧紧地贴着他的额头，伸手替他擦掉嘴角痕迹凌乱的唾液与血迹。  
Kyle满脸通红地靠着墙，大口喘着粗气，贪婪地汲取着新鲜的空气，不敢抬眼看他。  
两人的喘息声交缠在一起，Craig保持着搂住Kyle腰的姿势，俯身低头靠在他肩膀上，把嘴贴到他耳边，有些沙哑地开口：  
“你觉得我会说出去吗。”  
Kyle难以抑制地喘息着，一动不动地呆立在原地，感受着耳边近在咫尺的刻意压抑着的呼吸声，和喷吐在脸颊上的热气。滚烫的身体有些瘫软，似乎马上就要贴着墙融化了。  
操你妈的Craig Tucker。他昏昏沉沉地想着。他恨身高差。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 听歌脑出的混乱爱情片段，逻辑和剧情都不存在的。  
\- 题文无关，取自Lana Del Rey同名歌曲。  
\- 含有粗口脏话。

路灯照不到的旧墙边气氛暧昧而旖旎，搂抱在一起的两人身体温度都高得惊人。突然，远处传来的嬉笑声打破了这份隐秘的炽热，Kyle惊醒般猛地推开自己身上的人，Craig顺手松开他，站定拍拍自己皱起的上衣。  
声音喧闹着又走远了，听起来像是有喝醉酒的人跑到街上玩闹，很快就没有了动静。  
Kyle无力地靠在墙边，红着脸低头整理自己的衣服，努力平复着惊魂未定的心情，一瞬间心中已经闪过了一万句不同的脏话。重新回到毫无遮挡的冷风中，原本燥热的身体在微寒的空气中逐渐冷却，意识与头脑也逐渐变得清晰。  
今晚发生的一切都混乱无比，他几乎都不愿去回忆。实在是太丢脸了。先是被人看出自己是同性恋——这个人还是Craig Tucker——然后再被他按在墙上接吻。想到这里，Kyle的思绪触电般的跳了一下，仿佛再一次感觉到了方才嘴唇和身体上柔软而火热的触感。他有些尴尬地偷瞄了Craig一眼，掩着嘴咳了几声。  
而最为难以启齿的是，回想今晚所发生的乱七八糟的一切，Kyle却并没有感到反感或厌恶。相反，这种超出常规的走向反而让他升起一种异样的满足与新奇感，就像是短暂地脱离了自己平时日复一日循规蹈矩的生活，踏入了一片未知而危机四伏的领地。没有一成不变的作业与家庭，没有精确到秒的作息与日程。在这片远离人群的偏僻角落，不知道下一秒会遇到什么，也不知道下一刻世界会变成什么样。  
心底的某个角落甚至还有着隐约的期待，想知道接下来的一切将会如何发展。  
今晚还会发生什么前所未遇的事情。  
他想自己大概彻底疯了。  
“要去更远一点的没人的地方吗？”Craig突然开口了，平淡的语气听起来与平时无异。  
“多远？”Kyle不假思索地接上了这句话，回过神后很想一头撞在身边的墙上。  
“我们有一辆车。”Craig抬起手，给他晃晃手中的车钥匙。  
于是Kyle顿了顿，说：“好。”

Kyle看着Craig那辆不知道从哪里搞来的大车，车不算旧却溅满泥点，心想这个画面真像公路杀人案里在引诱路人上车的深夜凶手。  
但是他什么也没说，跟着一起钻进了车的副驾驶座。  
Craig转动钥匙发动车辆，引擎咆哮着发出一阵轰鸣，缓缓地开出了拥挤的车库。他没有说要去哪，Kyle也就没有问，任由这份奇妙的际遇把他带向未知的前方。  
车里很安静，两人都不约而同地沉默着，只听得到音响里放着小声的歌。低沉的女声悠悠地哼唱着曲调奇特的歌，音色倦怠，曲风小众，却意外地品味不错，就如Craig出乎意料的摄影爱好一般。  
真是奇怪的小屁孩。Kyle在歌声中想着。  
他们的车就这样一路向前，把熟悉的路灯与街道都远远的抛在身后，开出了小镇的边缘，经过了史塔克池塘前泥泞的荒地，穿过了儿时煞有其事以为闹鬼的森林。偶尔Craig会问Kyle会不会觉得太冷或太闷，在征得了他的同意后摇下了一截车窗通风。  
Craig开车很快，冷冽的晚风就从摇下的车窗里争先恐后地涌进来，凶狠地扑打在脸上，再呼啸着从耳边吹过。Kyle裹紧了外套，抱着手调整了一个舒服的姿势缩在座位上，任由自己的大脑放空。恍惚间他觉得他们两人就像是这个世界的逃离者，逃离一切期待和责任，逃离吵闹喧哗一成不变的琐碎日常，再逃离为了生活在这个该死的平静偏僻小山村里所必须经历的一切牺牲与让步。所有人都见鬼去吧。世界只剩下永远看不到尽头的无尽公路与两旁呼啸而过的风。  
Craig夹着烟的手随意地搭在方向盘上，偶尔抬起吸上一口，吐出的烟雾还没来得及在嘴边成形，就被灌进的风打乱，顺着风声被吹散到很远以后。

他们一直开到森林尽头的石桥边，直到再往前就彻底开出了南方公园。Craig把车停在桥边，将车窗彻底摇下来。月亮寂静地高挂在黑天之上，温和地将月光洒向大地。河面上一片波光粼粼，给这个原本黯淡的夜晚增添了不少光亮。  
Kyle惬意地仰面躺在座位上，发着呆，透过挡风玻璃看着天边树木的黑色剪影，感到莫名的平静与心安。  
身旁的Craig解下安全带，靠着车窗撑着头，一手搭在方向盘上，用指尖无规律地敲击着方向盘粗糙的皮质表面，发出啪嗒啪嗒的细微声响。  
“所以，”良久后他开口，声音若有所思，“你交过男朋友吗？”  
“啊？”  
Kyle下意识地茫然回应着，一时间没能理解Craig在说什么。于是Craig又难得地重复了一遍。  
这一次Kyle反应过来Craig在问些什么，有些不明就里。“没有。”  
“那女朋友呢？”  
“小的时候有过几个吧，那时候男孩们都喜欢女孩。”Kyle在座位上舒服地调整了一下姿势，懒懒的回忆着，“有几次每次都快要成了，就被Cartman给搅黄了。”  
Craig嗯了一声，听起来似乎毫不意外：“怪不得你吻技这么烂。”  
Kyle朝他瞪了一眼：“谁像你一样恨不得告诉全世界自己是基佬。再者，我从来没有和男生这么亲密过。”话刚出口，他就觉得脸颊一阵发热，先前的种种暧昧又重回到了他的脑中。  
Craig似乎没有注意到他的紧张，继续语气平淡地聊着：“和Stan也没有过吗？那时候我们都以为你们两个会是一对呢。”  
“当然没有！我不喜欢Stan！”Kyle几乎是下意识地就喊了出来，“不是，我没有说不喜欢他。我当然喜欢他，但是那不一样。靠。”他骂了一声，烦恼地抓了抓头发，很是苦恼于如何组织语言，最后泄气般叹了口气，“他是我最好的朋友，你明白吗。即使到现在也是我最好的朋友，但也仅此而已。我并没有像恋爱一样地去喜欢他。”  
“确实，一开始我意识到自己是同性恋的时候，我也曾有过很多迷茫。会怀疑自己对他怀着不一样的情感。”第一次在外人面前说出这些，Kyle觉得有些不自在，但他决定继续说下去，反正今晚放纵的事情已经够多了，“但后来我发现那只是我的多虑。”  
Craig听完表情没有什么变化，只是点点头：“嗯，我知道这些。”  
你知道？知道什么？Kyle感到莫名其秒，正准备提问，Craig就又开口了：“那你想交个男朋友试一试吗？”  
停顿一下，又说，“和我。”  
车厢里顿时只剩下低沉的音乐声与窗外树叶的沙沙声。Kyle僵坐在座位上，脑海中反复回响着Craig的话。他侧过头，看到Craig注视着他，一言不发地等着他的回答，意识到对方并不是在开玩笑。  
“等等，你是有男朋友的。”  
“上一个已经是去年的事了。”  
Kyle觉得自己有些手足无措，“那你还可以和其他人在一起，认识其他人……我是说，像九年级的那几个，还有那些……”  
“说得好像我在乎他们一样。”  
Kyle觉得自己完全无法思考，心脏剧烈地跳动着，思绪慌乱地在脑海里横冲直撞。“你是认真的。”  
Craig点点头，河面反射的月光在他的眼眸里跳动。Kyle有些失语了。  
“你……你为什么会……不我是说……靠。”  
“初中的时候，有一次你生重病住院。”像是自然而然地听懂了他想要问什么，Craig接着他的话回答，靠着车窗看着他，月光淡淡地从他身后被勾勒而过，“我们一起去医院看你。那天正好下暴雪，你躺在床上一副病怏怏的样子，看起来半死不活的，却只想着叫你父母让我们早点回家，一副大义凛然的样子。还说如果死了就要把自己的东西分出去，捐给第三世界国家的贫穷小孩之类。”他的语气就像是在说什么好笑的事情。  
“Kyle，你知道吗，有的时候你与其他人很不一样。这里的绝大多数人都自私又混蛋，我也如此，大部分时候的你也一样。”一时间Kyle分不清Craig是在夸他还是在骂他，张了张口继续听了下去，“但是有的时候，在其他所有人都在继续混蛋无动于衷的时候，你就会站出来，说一些什么成全大我的漂亮话，然后心甘情愿地做出牺牲，就像是一个所谓的殉道者。”  
“有时我觉得你并不属于这里。你不应该被限制在这里，天天帮着解决一些乱七八糟的破事。你有着自己更大的追求，而你也应该去这么做。”  
“我很喜欢看你为了解决什么问题一本正经号召人们响应的样子。总是很有活力，不顾一切要完成你那些为人为己的目的。这里的人们缺乏这种特质，而你正好拥有。我不在乎我的生活过得有多平庸或者浪费，但我喜欢看到身边出现与众不同的人。你确实使我的生活变得更有趣了，Kyle。在你身上有着我所没有的生命力。而我很喜欢它。”  
尤其是这份生命力还如此的独一无二。  
“所、所以，就是因为这个？”Kyle有些艰难地开口，干涩地问道。  
“爱可不像你喜欢的那些数学题一样有逻辑，Kyle。”  
Craig默默地给了他一些消化的时间，才又开口：“现在，你有答案吗。”  
“我……我不知道。”  
Craig弯起嘴角，露出一个淡淡的微笑——天啊这个混蛋竟然笑了——附身靠过来，吻上Kyle的嘴唇：“那再试一次就知道了。”  
这一次，Kyle主动扶住了Craig的肩。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【此章含有R18内容，内含详细性行为描写，存在可能引起不适的情节与描述。】
> 
> \- 听歌脑出的混乱爱情片段，逻辑和剧情都不存在的。  
\- 题文无关，取自Lana Del Rey同名歌曲。  
\- 含有粗口脏话。

“感觉怎么样？”  
Craig松开副驾驶座上的男孩，顺手捏了捏男孩的脸。  
“我想我喝醉了。”Kyle喃喃的说着，脸颊通红，目光透过挡风玻璃直直的望着窗外。  
“你根本就没有喝酒，白痴。”  
Kyle转过身，恼羞成怒地比出一只中指：“Fuck you Craig Tucker。Fuck you。 ”  
Craig无所谓地朝他抬了抬双臂，张开怀抱表示欢迎。一如平时那副欠揍的模样。  
之后发生的一切便近乎顺理成章。  
他们在难舍难分的拥抱与深吻间抵额喘息，很快Craig便沙哑着提议他们挪到车的后座上去，“这样你会更舒服一些。”末了不忘补充一句，“但是都取决于你。”  
Kyle默默地同意了，默许了这句话背后的暗示与潜台词。他太知道今晚的这一切最终都会通向什么样的终程。毕竟，阳光难以照到的隐秘事物对于大多数所谓的好孩子而言，总是有着心照不宣的吸引力的。  
循规蹈矩而内心蠢蠢欲动的人最容易爱上意外闯入的危险者。所有人都知道这一点。  
Kyle一直都知道。

他跟着Craig来到后座，砰地一声甩上车门。耳鸣般的回音在狭小的车厢里回荡，撞击在胸腔内清晰可辨的心跳之间。Craig示意他稍等，Kyle便有些拘束地靠着已经不算柔软的皮质椅垫，半是紧张半是期待地看着Craig转身在车后座之间的小储物箱里翻找着什么。  
“我靠。”  
纵使早已经做好了心理准备，在看清对方手中的东西时，Kyle还是忍不住感叹出声。  
Craig拿着一小瓶润滑剂和几只避孕套，有些好笑地看了他一眼：“拜托，我交过男朋友。”他的声音带上了一丝揶揄，“我可不是什么没谈过恋爱的处男。”  
“去你妈的Craig，要做就赶紧做，不做就走人。”  
于是Craig顺从地靠过来，顺手把Kyle按在后座椅背上，贴近他身前并分开他的腿，按着他的肩膀准备就着这个暧昧的姿势附身亲吻下去，Kyle却突然推开了他。  
“等一下！”Kyle伸手打断了Craig的动作，竭力拉开两人之间的距离，“为什么是你来做上面这一个？”  
Craig听罢耸耸肩，面不改色地维持着刚才的姿势：“噢，我倒是不介意躺在下面。但是，”他顿了顿，“你知道该怎么做吗。”  
说着，他的视线若有所指地顺着男孩微热的脸一路下移，最终缓缓停留在下方两人因空间狭窄而几乎紧紧贴合在一起的部位。  
妈的。无暇顾及对面人特意的流氓行为，Kyle有些僵硬地思考着刚才听到的问题，极不情愿地承认这个混蛋说的是对的。说到底，看色情片是一回事，具体实战则又是另一回事了。  
Craig看着面前犹太男孩表情微妙的脸，毫不意外地轻笑了一声，抬手捋了捋他蓬乱的红发。  
“马上你就会知道了。”  
说着，他正要继续方才被打断的亲吻，突然听到面前的人小声地说了些什么，声音沉闷。  
“你等会没必要这么小心的。”Kyle的声音显得有些不自然，略微提高了音量，“我不想被你当成女孩来对待。”  
接受被动的角色不代表自己就要被视作柔弱的一方。至少他是这么认为的。  
Craig端详着他，似乎在确认他是否为心血来潮：“你不一定能接受我的习惯。”  
同为男性却被对方轻视的想法让Kyle有些恼火，他毫不畏缩地与面前的人对视：“如果你力气不够，那就换我来上面做。”  
Craig无视了他的挑衅，只是一言不发地注视着他，眼神愈发赤裸而火热。接着他的手抚上了Kyle衣袖外裸露的皮肤。

Craig的提醒是对的。他做爱时的动作就和他的吻一样粗暴。  
他将Kyle的两只手腕扣在一起，强硬地把他的一切动作都封锁在自己身下与后座靠背所形成的狭小空间里，使他紧紧地靠在身后的椅垫上，难以挣扎。Craig低下头，有些凶狠地亲吻着Kyle的嘴唇与耳垂，让他在应接不暇的亲吻中喘息着挺直上身，从厚厚的衣物中露出一截好看的脖颈。  
Craig见状拉下Kyle的外套拉链，让外套松松垮垮地耷拉在小臂，露出分明的锁骨，低头在上面留下清晰的吻痕与咬痕。  
Kyle吃痛地低呼了一声，躲闪着想要避开肩胛骨处不时传来的刺痛。于是Craig用力地禁锢住男孩的挣扎，转而轻轻舔舐起那些深色的痕迹，感受着身下的这具身体因敏感而变得僵硬，很快又无力地融化在怀里。  
那些一时间难以消除的，只有自己才能留下的痕迹。  
他将手伸向Kyle背后，适时地抚摸着男孩的后腰，再顺着脊椎骨一路缓缓攀爬，指尖轻佻地划过每一节轮廓分明的骨头。Kyle随着他的动作发出粗重的呼吸声，Craig便又一次激烈地亲吻他的颈部与喉结，迫使Kyle在被压迫的呼吸中不自觉地向后仰头。他看到红发男孩裸露的颈部在这个姿势中一览无余，仿佛能看到血管清晰地从下层显现，跳动的生命莽撞地奔涌其中。  
苍白的皮肤上布满深红的吻痕，像夜色中干涸的血迹。  
Craig感到充血的下体隔着布料碰到了对方同样鼓起的硬物。  
“这么快就硬了？”他嘲弄地用膝盖蹭了蹭犹太男孩挺立的下身。  
Kyle瞪了他一眼，没有说话，任由Craig的手按上自己的大腿，将自己的裤子褪到膝盖。  
双腿被按住分开。第一次以这样的姿势暴露在另一个人面前，Kyle有些尴尬地侧偏过头。Craig肆无忌惮地用目光扫视了片刻，才终于抚上他的下身，因涂抹润滑剂而变得有些冰凉的手指随即挤入了Kyle的身体。  
“嗯……”  
异物的侵入产生了不少疼痛，Kyle下意识地绷紧身体，试图抑住自己的惊呼。手指就着润滑剂在他体内缓慢地来回抽插，难得克制地替他进行初次的开拓。Craig的另一只手包裹住他因疼痛而变软的性器，富有技巧地把玩着，使它在自己手中重新变得粗硬。在前后两处的不同刺激下，渐渐地，Kyle感到自己的身体不再抗拒着这份陌生的进入感，体内异样的酸胀逐渐取代了最初的钝痛。  
他粗重地喘息着，有些紧张地看着Craig抽出手，扯过几张纸巾擦干净手上沾着的体液。接着，他就感到某个比先前更为粗大的硬物抵在了方才被进入过的入口。  
Craig用探询的目光最后看了他一眼，Kyle深吸了口气，点了点头。于是Craig按住他的腿，把他彻底压在靠着的椅背上，往前慢慢进入了他的身体。

“啊——”  
第一次容纳这样尺寸的性器，即使是对于已经被充分扩张过的身体，也不免过于刺激。Kyle痛苦地呻吟出声，感到强烈的撕裂感从下方传来。随着体内性器的不断深入，酸涩与饱胀感愈发强烈地从身体内部传来，占据了他意识的每一寸角落。  
Craig放慢了速度与节奏，尽可能温柔地进入他的身体，缓慢而温和地来回，每一次都进入到最深处，给初尝性事的男孩留出充足的适应时间。  
Kyle被顶弄着发出破碎的呻吟，意识全然涌向了身体下方的结合处，每一次进入的触感都被放大了数倍，强行占据了他的整个大脑。先前已经有过被人用手操弄的经历，渐渐地，下体的不适全然消失，一种比刚才强烈数倍的刺激与满足感由内而外地占据了全部的意识，他抑制不住地发出带着快感的急促呻吟。  
意乱情迷间，Kyle感到有人伸手抚摸上自己的脸，轻柔地抚过他的额头与面颊。他睁开眼，看到Craig正低头俯视着他，目光少有的专注与认真，仿佛已经看了他很久很久。  
如此前所未见的表情。  
借着淡淡的月光，Craig低头看着面前人染上情欲而躲闪的脸。随着自己的进入而难以自抑的呻吟传入耳中，异样的占有欲涌上心头。他抚摩着红发男孩火热的脸颊，忍不住掰住他的下巴，强迫他转头与自己对视，端详着他在昏暗中朦胧扑朔的双眼。  
——你是因为我才会变成这副模样。  
他把Kyle的双手扭到身后，让他用自己的身体牢牢禁锢住多余的动作，更加激烈地撞入身下人的体内。Kyle瘫坐在椅垫上，无力挣脱，只能被动地承受着迎面而来的一切刺激与侵入。身心俱焚的快感淹没了他。深入的姿势让他清晰地感觉到了性器进出肠道的整个过程，一次次地挤入又撑开自己的身体，直到最深处都快要随之被贯穿。  
Craig毫不怜惜地操弄着他，就好像他是一只了无生气的破布娃娃。  
感官交错异常分明。  
适当的痛苦有时也能成为使人欲罢不能的诱人刺激。在这一点上，性与爱别无两异。  
Craig抬起手勒住Kyle的脖子，同时加快了下身的力度与节奏，强迫他仰起头看着自己，手上微微用力。  
肺部的空气被一点点地剥夺，Kyle在突如其来的窒息中被迫承受着一切剧烈的快感。因缺氧而瘫软的身体中，触感被不受控制地无限放大。他如溺水般用力喘息着，发出含糊嘶哑的呻吟，艰难地汲取着空气，意识开始逐渐浑沌——  
“咳！哈啊……”  
Craig松开手，Kyle立刻剧烈地干咳起来，如获新生般大口呼吸，满脸通红，呛得唾液凌乱。大量的空气猛地灌入干涸的肺中，短暂麻痹的神经恢复了原有的知觉。每一寸皮肤似乎都在抑制不住地颤抖，堆积已久的巨大快感迅速吞没了四肢百骸。  
他在痉挛中被操射了出来。

零乱的浊液喷射在起伏的胸腹前，Kyle意识涣散地闭上眼，喘息慢慢平缓。Craig替他用纸擦干净衣服与腿上沾满的体液，帮他重新整理好衣服。  
“对不起。我太用力了。”Craig的目光对着他白皙脖颈上漏出的一截红痕，声音带着歉意。  
“你知道我在想什么吗。”Kyle蜷缩着，闷闷地回应了一句。“绝对不要在晚上乱他妈坐别人的车。”  
Craig笑了笑，对他伸出一只手臂。Kyle装作没看见，过了一会才默默地靠了过去。  
“操你的，Craig。”  
“被操的人是你。”Craig搂住他，让他靠在自己肩上休息。“你被我操射了。”  
回应他的是身旁人用力地打了他一拳，接着在他眼前比了个中指。  
两人默默地靠坐在一起，车厢内只剩下轻缓的呼吸声。时间倦怠地缓慢流淌，两人的胸膛随着各自的呼吸一并轻微起伏，气息喷吐纠缠在一起，融化着彼此间温和缱倦的漫漫光阴。Craig搂着身边安静合眼的人，感受着近在咫尺的体温，心中突然升起一股莫大的满足。  
他抱着Kyle挪了个舒服的姿势，把头埋到Kyle肩上，轻轻蹭了蹭男孩的脸。  
Kyle被这番陌生的举动吓得肩膀一抖，惊恐地转头，看到一张紧紧依偎着自己的面无表情的脸，感到惊异又茫然。  
这样亲昵的Craig让他有些不适应，仿佛平日里惯有的冷漠乖戾都被悄无声息地收了起来，只留下柔软而不加防备的内里，就像一只毫无攻击性的小动物。或许他养的豚鼠就是这个类型的。  
“怎么了？”Kyle试探地开口问道，用同样的方式歪头回蹭蹭黑发男孩的脸。  
Craig没有回答他的问题：“你不是问我是从什么时候开始对你产生兴趣的吗？”  
Kyle没有说话，Craig似乎也并不指望得到什么答案，停顿了一会就自顾自地说了下去。  
“小学时有一次我们一起去秘鲁，那是我第一次真正注意到你。”Craig从Kyle肩上抬起头，搂着他一起并肩仰靠在椅背上，声音陷入回忆。“那场莫名其妙的旅程，还有你们的狗屁乐队计划。你们四个就像跟屁虫一样一直跟在我后面，我只觉得你们很烦。”  
Kyle当然记得这场旅行，这是每一个生活在南方公园里的人都必须要经历的日常之一。Kyle现在能够理解Craig当时的愤怒与抗议了，但若回到过去，他还是觉得那时对着他们甩上房门的Craig真是够混蛋的。  
“你们四个，每一个都很烦人。”Craig又重复了一遍自己的评价，仿佛那场秘鲁旅行对他造成了莫大的伤害。“喋喋不休，一堆骗人的大道理，就和这里的其他所有人一样。不同的是，他们的道理都是为了自己的心安理得。你偶尔也为了自己，但更多的时候都是为了其他人。没完没了的娘炮小演讲，给一百种除了你之外根本就没有人听说过的弱势群体宣传维权。”  
Craig没有停顿地继续开口，不给Kyle出言反驳的时间。  
“但那时我并不在意你，只觉得你是个与众不同的小孩。我继续过着我自己的生活，虽然无聊，但也足够平静。只是从那时起，每当我无所事事时，我就会找到你所在的地方，看看当时的你又正在准备做些什么。我观察你，就像是看一部发生在身边的电视连续剧。而结果也往往不会让我失望。”  
“我……从来都不知道这些。”Kyle犹豫地开口，感到难以置信。  
“你一直都以为我们之间毫无关联，对吧。”Craig侧过头看着他，语气依旧平淡，却说着如此出乎意料的事情。“但是那只是你，Kyle。你的喜好，你所厌恶的事情。你在学校里和其他人的争吵。还有Stan。”Kyle诧异地扬起了眉毛，“我当然知道你喜欢的不是Stan。所有这一切，你有意无意中表露出的心思与细节，我全部都知道。”  
“那你为什么不来找我呢？”Kyle问道，说不清是失望还是解脱。  
Craig撑起身子坐起来看着他：“那是你的生活，不是我的。每个人都有他们自己应走的道路，我没有兴趣主动把两条相隔甚远的轨迹牵扯到一起，只为了满足自己的一些心血来潮。更何况，”他望着Kyle在昏沉夜色中不带情绪的脸，“我以为这一切都只是因为好奇。”  
“你是说……”Kyle的眼睛微微放大，表情一瞬间千变万化，失落、困惑与明朗交织着在脸上浮现，似乎不敢相信自己方才理解的内容。  
Craig凑近他，抬手把他额前的碎发拨到两边。Kyle看到自己的轮廓倒映在他深色的眼眸里，除此之外，世界别无他物。  
“后来我才发现，原来我在很久以前，早在连我自己都没有意识到的时候，就已经开始喜欢你了。”  
Craig低垂下眼，喃喃地说。  
“而现在，你是我的了。”  
他一手捧住Kyle的脸庞，在额头上落下极尽轻柔的一吻，就像握着易碎的瓷器。仿佛有什么温热的东西顺着这个吻一路流到了Kyle的心底，绵延而悠长。

“那么，我们现在算是确定关系了？”Craig搂着Kyle的肩，突然问了一句。  
“嗯。”Kyle简短地回应了一声，接着想起什么似的瞪了他一眼，“即便如此，我还是要说，你真他妈的是个混蛋，Craig。”  
“是啊，我确实是。”Craig点点头，低头嗅着Kyle衣服上清爽的味道。“就正如你所喜欢。”  
Kyle用口型对他骂了几句脏话，过了一会又开口：“我们什么时候回去？”  
Craig闭着眼，凭感觉蹭着身边人毛绒绒的脑袋：“不急。还有的是时间。”  
Kyle笑着推开了他。  
他们抬手打开了天窗通风，黑色的夜空在头顶上方一览无余。两人一起慵懒地靠在后座上抬头看漫天星斗，无言地享受着这段只属于彼此的寂静时光。月升夜沉，万籁俱寂。树叶沙沙的在窗前扇动，是空旷的森林中风的低语。  
没有人知道他们身在何处，没有人知道他们将去往何方。  
月光温柔地宽恕着昨日的一切爱恨与疯狂，每一个人都在被一视同仁地原谅着。至少在此时，不需要考虑归期。世界只剩下这一方小小的天地，与身边在逃离中一并取暖相拥的人。  
离天亮还有很长一段时间。


End file.
